I Wish I Was The Moon
by Comeswithaprice97
Summary: For CaptainSwan AU Week on Tumblr. Based upon a tumblr prompt I found. "We've been dating for three months and you're only now telling me you're a werewolf". Emma Swan's world is about to get turned upside down...who knew werewolves lived in Maine? And were "devilishly handsome" Brits? Well, apparently everyone but her. Just how many werewolves live in this town?


**Author's Note: I totally snatched up this prompt off of a list on tumblr, and I couldn't not write it. It was like it called out to me. I had originally intended on no smut, but I can't resist hot werewolf sex. Especially not hot, Killian Jones werewolf sex. Yes, yes. And I post this tonight on the Blue Moon (its the second full moon of the month of July-and the phrase "Once in a blue moon" applies because this doesn't happen very often.), so the werewolves and the vampires and all of the supernatural lovelies that go bump in the night are out tonight.**

 **The "seriouslys" are definitely an homage to Grey's Anatomy and Meredith and Izzie and their bad dates and their "SERIOUSLY?s" from season two.**

 **Musical inspiration: "I Wish I Was The Moon" by Neko Case. Watch True Blood, season four, episode six, and you'll know what I mean. *wink wink***

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Once Upon a Time nor Grey's Anatomy-characters and storylines and quotes alike. Although I wish I owned Killian Jones. And Emma Swan. And Meredith Grey. And McDreamy. And McSteamy. And Izzie and George and just the whole damn cast of both shows. Except for James Pickens Jr. He has caused me so much pain. Hahaha, just kidding.** **Perhaps. ;)**

* * *

 **I Wish I Was The Moon**

"OH, this is...oh my...this- _SERIOUSLY_? You've got to be _KIDDING ME_!" She screeched at him, disbelief, anger, and incredulity filling her voice.

"Emma, I never meant for you to find out this way. I thought I could ease you into it." Killian replied smoothly, blue eyes glinting in the moonlight.

" _SERIOUSLY_."

"Well, now darling, you've more words in your vocabulary than that. Or have I rendered you incapable of uttering any with my devilishly handsomeness?" He drawled out with a wink. The effect, however, was ruined by the fact that he wasn't the man she'd been dating for three months, come to know, understand, and even, possibly, lo-like a lot. She liked him a lot. He was now a huge ass werewolf with a sleek, black coat.

 _A fucking werewolf._

And he hadn't even _told_ her.

"You..shut up. Just- _SHUT_. _UP_." She growled out, her fury blazing like that of a wildfire through a dry forest. "How do you...how can you..just-what?" She stammered out, lost for words and caught completely off guard by the fact that her super hot boyfriend, was now a damn dog.

A talking dog.

What had her life even come to?

 _Seriously_.

"Emma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was afraid you'd react...well, a bit like you're reacting now." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"I thought you were cheating on me!" She yelled at him in frustration. And that's exactly what she had thought. He'd been sneaking out late at night, three nights a month-under cover of the full moon, wow, was she dense (but a fucking werewolf, really?)-with no explanation as to why he'd been slipping back into bed under cover of the cold, grey light of dawn, hair disheveled and smile sated, other than the fact that he "had to help a friend" or "had some extra work he had to complete". Outside of the office.

It was shady as fuck.

And so, tonight, when he'd been about to slip out without warning, she blew up at him. She slung accusations at him that she hadn't used with anybody in years. Gentleman that he was, Killian attempted to ease her mind of such "falsehoods", as he called them, and keep her anger at bay, yet he continued to try and leave the house that they now-practically-shared.

And though she trusted him with her heart and soul and she really liked him, some wounds tend to linger, even years after they've been inflicted, and she couldn't help but worry that her trust had been betrayed.

When he had lingered in the house for too long, and the moonlit began to stream in through the back wall (which was glass-and he'd just said he'd loved the outdoors, ugh) and bathed him in its light, he couldn't hold off on the shift any longer.

And so, she, Emma Swan, watched in awe and horror as her boyfriend, one Killian Jones, shape-shifted into a five foot tall on four legs werewolf, right in front of her eyes.

A talking werewolf.

Seriously?

"Well, now, that's just bad form." Killian jests with a crooked grin. Emma gives him a pointed look. He gaze softens and he says, "Emma, I never meant to cause you any unnecessary doubt or pain. I'm truly sorry, darling."

And he just looks so open, and honest, and, fuck-loving, that she can't help but grin back at him.

And forgive him.

For the uber-creepy, super fucking odd, werewolf crap.

She exhales and shakes her head, smile still firmly in place. "I forgive you." She tells him with raised brows. "But can't you like...change back? It's really fucking weird seeing you as a...wolf and-and talking to you like this. I mean, I like dogs, Killian, but this is kind of turning me off."

"Oi!" He exclaims with offense in his tone. "That's hurtful, love. Truly." She giggles, and he grins at the sound. "Um, I can't actually control the shift during the full moon, but I'll-uh, well, I have to actually-um..." He trails off and looks at her with an apologetic and sheepish expression.

"You have to go for a run with your pack?" She guesses correctly.

He nods.

"Yes, um...it's tradition." He says. He sort of grimaces as he tells her, as though she'd blow up at him again for even saying anything.

And really, who could blame him, given the way she'd just exploded at him.

"Go ahead," she sighs, sweeping an arm out and pointing towards the door. "Be with your strange wolf buddies. Have a great time. Just don't eat a fucking squirrel or something, because if you do, we're through." She tells him pointedly. He chuckles, deep and happily and wonderful, and she's fallen so hard for him, it's painfully obvious, were-teeth and all, but she just huffs out a breath and exclaims, "I'm serious! That's gross, Killian."

"I've got it, love. No squirrels." He tells her, mischievous glint in his eye.

"Or any other live animal. _No_! Or dead ones, either. Ew." She states firmly.

"Alright, alright." He laughs, moving towards her. "No animals." He tilts his head and considers her, as his eyes darken and cloud over with barely concealed lust. "Would you care to kiss me goodnight, sweetheart?" He asks her in a low, husky voice, as he licks along his bottom lip.

She rolls her eyes.

"You're a fucking dog right now, Killian. And if you think I'm ever going to join you in some freaky ass beastiality with you, you've got another thing coming."

He chuckles and shrugs. "T'was worth a shot." The glint in his eyes is back. Uh oh. But yes. God yes. "I'll see you in the morning darling. When I am a man. _Completely."_

His tone makes shivers run down her spine.

"Well, I'll be waiting for some hot werewolf sex, honey." She tells him in a low voice. He growls, and she giggles. "Go!" She says, as she shoves him out the door.

He turns back to look at her. "Until then, my love."

He sprints off into the night.

She hears a howl in the distance a few moments later.

What even is her life.

* * *

When the cold, grey light of dawn once again approaches, Emma hears the front door open to the house. She sits up, and in moments, Killian appears at her bedside, looking at her like a predator stalking his prey. As the blanket falls away from her body, he groans.

"God, love, you don't know what you've done to me." He breathes as he takes her in his arms and kisses her breathless.

She gives back as good as she gets.

She's wearing a black lace corset, embroidered with sapphire stitch roses, and a small scrap of black lace is all that is left to cover her cunt. Her golden curls hang loose down her back, and her eyeliner is heavy and dramatic.

"Did you do all this for me?" He asks, palming her breast in one hand, while the other is tangled in her hair, holding her neck in place so that he can kiss and bite and suck his way down it.

"Well, I thought I'd give you the whole "supernatural human-werewolf romance sex novel" experience." She plays with the buttons on his shirt (which is torn, may she add-and now that she knows why, fuck its so hot), and Killian, impatient as ever, reaches up and yanks it off of his body. "Do you like it?" She asks, seduction dripping off her tongue.

"What do you think?" He rasps as he yanks the corset down her breasts and pushes her roughly back onto the bed. She gasps, which then turns into a loud moan when he attacks her right nipple with his mouth, and tweaks the other between his thumb and forefinger. She grabs his hair and holds him to her as he suckles and bites her nipple. He alternates between the two, and works her up until she is writhing underneath him, chanting his name like a prayer.

He releases her nipple and slinks up her body to kiss her mouth. He shoves his tongue in roughly and plunders her mouth. When she simultaneously sucks his tongue into her mouth while palming and squeezing his hard erection, he almost comes right then and there.

He tears away from her mouth with a moan. " _Emma_ ," he breathes. His hair is sticking up in all directions, his eyes are wild, and he's breathless.

He's never been more beautiful.

"I thought you were going to ravish me, wolf." She challenges him.

He grins slowly and darkly. "That I am, darling. That I am." He tears her corset off with his hands, and leans down to take her lace covered mound in his mouth. Her sucks on her cunt, and she squeals in delight. He gives her a swift lick, and then tears the lace between his teeth. He shoves the offending piece of material away from them, and stands to remove his trousers.

They're off in seconds.

And, werewolf speed? Hot and totally fucking practical.

He pulls her into his arms and shoves into her unceremoniously. She moans at the welcome invasion, and he drops his forehead to hers, kissing her momentarily.

"Move, Killian, _fuck_." She grits out, as she claws his back.

He smiles at her. "As you wish."

He fucks her hard and fast into the bed, pounding into her harder with every thrust. She hooks her ankles around his ass and holds him to her. He reaches a hand down to flick at her clit, as she bites into his neck, hard, to stifle a groan. When her walls begin to clench around him, he lets out a roar, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he spills himself into her, coming with her.

And she was wrong before. He's never been more beautiful, now.

When they come down from their highs, he collapses on top of her and she runs her hands lazily through his hair as he dusts light kisses along her collarbone and breast.

"Would you like to know how I became a werewolf, Emma?" He breathes into her skin, tickling her.

"No. Not right now." Emma replies after a moment, tightening her grip slightly on him, just so that he doesn't get the wrong idea. She wants to know him, this him, so much. Just-she doesn't want to soil this moment. "You can tell me later."

He grins into her skin. "God, I love you." He breathes, then stills, because he's never said it before and what if he's just pushed her away-he'd already dropped such a big bombshell on her earlier and-

His thoughts come to an abrupt halt when she pulls his face to hers, and holds it between her hands. "Good." She tells him with a soft smile. "Because I love you, too."

She kisses the grin from his face, and it tastes like joy and coming home.

* * *

And, later, when they are tangled together in their bed, boneless and sated, Emma lying half over his chest and playing with the coarse hair that rests there and Killian toying with her long blonde locks, Emma tries to stifle a fit of giggles.

She fails.

Killian looks down at her. "What are thinking about, love?" He asks.

She lifts her head to look him in the eye, adorning a mischievous smirk and ill-concealed mirth in her eyes. "I was just thinking about what Ruby would say if I told her that you're a werewolf. And we had hot, werewolf sex. She loves shit like that." She giggles.

Killian looks at her apologetically. "Well," he sighs out, raising a brow high on his forehead. "Actually-"

Emma lets out a groan and drops back down to lay on his chest as the realization of what he is implying dawns on her.

"Seriously?"

* * *

 **Just to clarify, he was implying that Ruby is a werewolf. Not that they had sex. They never did. CaptainSwan FOREVER! Haha. Nope. No sex for Ruby and Killian.**


End file.
